


Ease the pain {{Bloom trans Sheith zine piece}}

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bath Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Eating out, FTM, Fluff and Smut, Keith is a good boyfriend, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bloom sheith zine, ftm shiro, shiro loves you baby, the best even, vld, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Shiro's in a lot of pain from his period and Keith might know the perfect remedy.=====My piece for the Bloom trans Sheith zine!Thanks to everyone who purchased it, it was so fun being involved in this project and I hope there will be more in the future :D
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116
Collections: Bloom: a Trans Sheith Zine





	Ease the pain {{Bloom trans Sheith zine piece}}

They come so rarely that, if Shiro weren’t so aware of them, maybe he’d forget that he even gets them. Sometimes a year nearly passes before he has another one. Years of testosterone pumping through his body is the only thing that’s to blame for the fact that they’re so irregular.

When he was younger, before he started to take hormone treatment, he could almost count down to the hour when he’d start. The first time he missed a period, there was hope that one day he’d never have to go through the ordeal. But it’s been ten years now since he took that first shot, and he’s been suffering through irregular periods for six of those. So, he doubts anything is going to change unless he takes other steps to eradicate the possibility.

With how irregular he is, he’s lucky that he gets cramps beforehand, so he has some form of warning for what’s in store for his body. This time is no different.

He wakes up feeling queasy, his gut feeling like it’s clenched up so tight that it’s twisted itself into a knot. His fingers curl into the bed, and he presses his face into his pillow as he groans softly. His hand slides over the bed and finds the space next to him empty. It’s not as if Keith is never up before him, but it is an uncommon occurrence. He lifts his head and eyes Keith’s bare pillow as if he expects his boyfriend to come crawling back into bed if he stares hard enough at it.

He’s just glad that neither of them have anything planned for the day and that neither of them have work for another two weeks. At least his body had somewhat good timing, even if it ruined his hopes of doing anything _nice_ for the next week. At least he wasn’t going to have to drag himself to work feeling like complete crap.

Knowing that he can’t keep himself in bed now, he pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, crawls over Keith’s side of the bed, and climbs off it. He heads straight for the bathroom, taking note that the house smells like coffee, and he’s never been more relieved that he’s probably going to be able to get himself a cup instantly.

His luck stops there when he checks for pads in the bathroom and isn’t able to find any. He sighs and rests his head against the edge of the cabinet, cursing his past self for never checking and for not noticing that the last one he used from the packet—that was still in the cabinet, laying there empty and as ashamed as he feels—happened to be the last one in the whole pack.

He goes to the toilet, and is thankful that there’s no blood yet, before he heads out into the kitchen.

Keith’s standing at the stove, heating up a frying pan. So, he hasn’t been up that long if he's only just starting breakfast. He turns his head over his shoulder when he hears Shiro come into the room and offers him a soft smile. “Good morning, beautiful.”

And it’s one of those times when Shiro almost hates the compliment; knows that he’ll probably feel crappy about anything positive Keith has to say about him for most of the day. It’s been years, and he’s never been able to get over this. It’s a good thing it doesn’t happen often. “Not really,” he mumbles as he steps up to Keith and rests his head on his shoulder.

Keith pauses in ripping open a packet of bacon. “What’s wrong?”

“Time of the month. I’ve gotta go get pads, I forgot to check for any.” He kisses Keith’s shoulder where the collar of his shirt leaves a sliver of skin before he pulls away. “Coffee and something for the nausea first.”

Keith clicks his tongue, standing still and looking like he’s thinking something over in his head. He places the bacon back down. “Gimme a second. Can you start that, so the butter doesn’t burn the pan?” And with that, he’s turning on his toes and heading out of the kitchen.

Shiro hums in acknowledgement even though Keith’s already left, cuts open the bag, and pulls out enough bacon for the both of them. He seals up the bag again and sets it inside the fridge before returning to the pan. He leans his hip against the counter and sorts out a coffee for himself.

Keith comes back into the kitchen just as Shiro’s swallowing down a few tablets for the queasiness. He holds up a little black packet and Shiro lets out a sigh of relief. Keith passes it over and Shiro glances down at it like he’s making sure it’s real. “Where’d you find these?”

“Well, you almost always forget to get some, which I understand, so I usually have an emergency backup pack.”

“Thank you.” Shiro sighs, relieved, as he leans into Keith and presses a firm kiss to his temple. “I’ll still have to get some more after breakfast, so I don’t forget again.”

“I’ll go.”

“No, it’s okay,”

“Shiro.” Keith raises an eyebrow at him almost accusingly. “You don’t have to go out while you feel like shit, I’ll go, it’s fine.” 

Shiro lets out a sigh. “It can wait,” he decides. “I’ll write a note; we can go tomorrow.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Keith finally turns back to the bacon and starts pushing it around in the pan.

Shiro leans into him to press another kiss to his head. “What would I do without you?”

“Probably crash and burn,” Keith teases.

Shiro jabs his fingers into his side as he moves past him and heads back for the bathroom. While he's there, he even takes a moment to take his shot, silently cursing out the stuff for not doing him a favour and stopping his period.

Once he's done, he heads back into the kitchen and takes a seat on one of the breakfast stools, warming his hands with his coffee mug. “What got you out of bed so early, by the way?”

Keith shrugs a shoulder and turns his back to the stove for a moment to face Shiro. “Just felt like getting up, I guess. Maybe I knew I needed to be up for you.”

“I can look after myself,” Shiro defends.

Keith scoffs and rests his hands on his hips. “Are you sure?”

Shiro chews his lip. “Okay, I can mostly look after myself.”

“That’s more believable.” Keith smirks as he steps up the other side of the kitchen island. He leans over it and Shiro ducks his head to meet him for a soft kiss. It’s quick but on the right side of soft and leaves a satisfied feeling blooming in Shiro’s chest.

“If you weren’t such a good boyfriend, I’d be offended.”

“I only speak the truth, babe.” Keith turns back to cooking, leaving Shiro to just watch him with a fond smile on his lips. He sips at his coffee slowly and tries to forget about how horrible his day will be.

\- - -

The couch becomes a safe haven in times like these. Somewhere for Shiro to sit, curled in on himself with a blanket around his shoulders and a hot wheat bag resting against his belly. The initial contact and following few minutes of the bag is like heaven on his body. It makes the cramps feel like nothing more than annoying prodding to his gut. But as the bag slowly cools down, his body seeping the heat from it, the blanket cocooned around him not able to keep all the heat in, try as it might, the pain comes back just as persistent as ever. By the ten-minute mark, without the bag having even cooled down completely, he’s in enough pain that it almost feels pointless to reheat the bag again.

Shiro stares at the TV, which isn’t even on, as he zones out. The pain is enough to keep his mind distracted that no matter what he chose to watch, he wouldn’t be able to pay attention. If he didn’t feel so sick to his stomach, he’d probably try going back to sleep. It’s only eleven in the morning, though. The nausea tablets had worn off about an hour ago, which sucks. Everything sucks.

“Hey, babe?” Keith calls out as he comes into the room.

Shiro lifts his head as much as he can be bothered. “Where have you been?”

“Setting up something nice for you—wanna come with me? You have to say yes.”

No matter how shitty he feels, Shiro can’t be mad about the smile on Keith’s face. He looks pleased with himself. Shiro still sighs and begrudgingly frees his legs from his blanket burrito. He drops the wheat pack to the coffee table and stands up, the blanket still wrapped over his shoulders. “Please tell me I can bring this with me?”

“You won’t need it.” Shiro groans in protest but lets the blanket fall off his shoulders, causing it to fall to the floor, as he walks over to Keith. “Is it really bad?”

“So bad,” Shiro mopes.

Keith’s smile falls a bit as he holds his hand out for Shiro to take. “Hopefully what I have will help.”

“Honestly, just snuggling with you on the couch would make me feel better.” Even if it would only be mentally and not physically.

That was how they mainly spent the first three days of Shiro’s period, curled up together when they were able to be, Keith bending over backwards to make sure Shiro is as comfortable as possible while Shiro just cuddles into him and is content to be with him. Shiro’s not sure what he did to deserve Keith, but he was thankful as hell for him.

“I promise we can do that later, okay?”

“Good enough for me.”

Keith leads Shiro into the bathroom. It’s just the perfect temperature, and it actually makes Shiro feel nice standing in the heat. The bath is as full as he knows they can get it without risk of water going everywhere when they get into it. And the room smells good—Shiro can’t pinpoint the scent exactly, but it’s familiar. “Is this what you were doing?”

“I set up something else too, but that’s for after. I thought a warm bath might help.” Keith looks up at him after he’s closed the door again and Shiro will never, _ever_ deserve to have Keith.

Shiro grabs Keith’s chin between his prosthetic fingers and kisses him softly. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Keith hums as he pecks Shiro’s lips again before he presses himself against Shiro’s front. He leans into Shiro’s body, hands resting against his chest as he peppers light kisses along the column of his throat.

Shiro’s hands settle on Keith’s hips almost instantly, his eyes sliding closed as he just takes in the warmth and the feeling of Keith’s body pressed against his own. Keith’s hands trail down Shiro’s body and his fingertips press under the waistband of Shiro’s sweatpants. “Keith—”

“Relax and just trust me, okay?” Keith mumbles against Shiro’s skin, and there’s never been a moment in his life that Shiro hasn't trusted him. He closes his eyes and lets Keith strip him out of his pants and underwear.

And like it’s second nature to him, which is as confusing as it is enduring, Keith removes the used pad from Shiro’s underwear and disposes of it before he gets Shiro out of the oversized hoodie he had been wearing. Shiro watches Keith strip out of his own clothes.

Keith holds his hand out and Shiro takes it, letting the younger guide him toward the bath. He climbs in after Keith, but before he can even try lowering himself down into the water, Keith’s grabbing hold of his waist and stopping him. Shiro raises an eyebrow and Keith only gives him a smirk before dropping down to his knees.

Shiro sucks in a breath when Keith kisses down his stomach, lips lingering on the hair leading down from his navel for a few seconds, before he moves lower down Shiro’s body. He tilts his head and follows the line of muscle to Shiro’s thigh, and down further still, into the inside of it too.

“Keith…” It comes out as a shaky exhale, slight concern in his tone, and Keith glances up at him.

“What did I just say?”

“I know, but—”

“Do you really think I don’t know what I’m doing? If you want me to stop, I will. Otherwise, let me do this.” Keith huffs. He doesn’t sound annoyed but Shiro doesn’t want to push it.

Shiro swallows thickly, staring down at Keith between his legs like he’s seen him so many times before. And he knows what the real goal here is, had found out years ago that sex helps, that orgasms are a great way to get relief. But he’d never brought it up because he’d assumed Keith would have been turned off by the idea. Shifting his weight, Shiro rests one foot on the edge of the bath while he leans against the bathroom wall, balancing himself with his arm pressed to the tile. It’s all the confirmation that Keith needs as he leans forward and flicks his tongue over Shiro’s swollen clit.

The first bit of contact has Shiro shivering. He’s extra sensitive from the throbbing in his clit that’s been going all morning, and he knows that this is either going to be amazing, or it’s going to be too much for him to handle. He’s really hoping that it’ll be the first option.

Keith’s eyes are closed, and he looks as relaxed as he always does when he eats Shiro out. His tongue runs over Shiro’s clit insistently, barely drawing back into his mouth fully before it’s sliding back over him. His hands rest against Shiro’s thighs, giving them a light squeeze every now and then like he’s trying to be reassuring.

Shiro’s breathing picks up slightly and Keith notices it. His eyes almost flutter open as he looks up at Shiro and meets his gaze for no more than a second before he’s pulling back and dropping his gaze. Keith wets his lips, his thumb rubbing into Shiro’s thigh as his other hand drops and he presses his fingers against Shiro’s cunt. They press into him and Shiro bites into his bottom lip because he _knows_ most of that wetness in his body isn’t slick.

Keith turns his palm up against Shiro’s body and pumps his fingers into his boyfriend a few times before pulling back again. Shiro’s teeth nearly split his lip open when Keith’s hand grabs his thigh again, middle and ring finger with a light coating of blood on them. And Keith tips his head back a little as he leans into Shiro again, keeping his eyes on him as his mouth pushes to Shiro’s cunt.

The first press of Keith’s tongue between the lips of his pussy has Shiro tensing up as he holds his breath. But Keith doesn’t recoil, instead pushes his head harder against Shiro as he works his tongue the way he knows Shiro likes it. Legs shaking, Shiro manages to suck in a breath as he meets Keith’s stare.

“Oh God, that’s so fucking gross,” Shiro murmurs, and it has Keith snorting. Shiro can feel his smirk against him and the pressure against him subsides a little and Shiro’s quick to tangle his fingers in Keith’s hair and keep him where he is. “I didn’t say stop.”

Keith groans and shifts on his knees, shuffling closer to Shiro’s body. His tongue, his _mouth_ is unrelenting now that he has permission, working against Shiro like he would any other time. But it feels so much better. Maybe it’s the relief or maybe it’s because his body is so sensitive already. Shiro doesn’t know, but the harder Keith pushes in, the more it feels like he’s worked his way into Shiro’s core. He tips his head back against the wall, chest heaving as his eyes roll closed. His lips part and all that he can manage are weak noises and heavy sighs.

His hips grind against Keith’s face and it pulls another groan from Keith. Lifting his hand, Shiro manages to lower his gaze to Keith again as he bites into the flesh of his thumb. Keith’s still staring up at him, his hand having dropped into the water and Shiro can see him stroking himself beneath the surface.

“Babe,” Shiro’s voice comes out on a low exhale. Keith’s hand moves away from Shiro’s thigh again, leaving a smear of blood on his skin as he works his fingers back between Shiro’s thighs.

Keith pulls back, sucking in even breaths as he works his fingers inside Shiro again. His lips and chin are streaked red and Shiro almost wants to ask him _how it tastes_. Keith’s gaze lowers and he watches his fingers sink into Shiro’s body again. And then he’s leaning in again and his mouth closes over Shiro’s clit. Keith sucks softly on him, his fingers curling perfectly inside Shiro and there’s heat pooling in Shiro’s stomach and it’s not going to take much more for him to come.

“I’m close,” He mumbles, even though he knows that Keith knows he is. The hum Keith gives is confirmation enough as he works his mouth more insistently against him, fingers pumping faster into his cunt.

It’s borderline rough with how fast Keith’s fingers plunge into him, with how hard they curl against Shiro’s walls, pressing against all the right spots to have Shiro’s hips jolting forward. The slide of Keith’s tongue over his clit is too easy, dipping down further and pressing against his own fingers like maybe he’s going to work his tongue inside Shiro alongside them. Shiro turns his head into the elbow of his prosthetic that he’s still leaning against the wall to keep himself steady. And if it was flesh, he’d bite into it but as it is, he can only manage to grit his teeth against the plating.

His chest heaves, breath leaving him in heavy pants as his muscles start to tense up and his body shakes harder. Keith shifts closer into him, sucking harder on his clit as he changes the angle of his wrist to the perfect position knowingly.

Shiro’s mouth falls open in a silent cry, the fingers in Keith’s hair tugging him harder against his body even though there’s no way he could be closer to him. His legs feel like they’re trying to close up, knees weak as a small noise escapes his throat. Keith groans against him but doesn’t falter in his movements as he works Shiro through his orgasm. His tongue delves into Shiro’s cunt beside his fingers when Shiro’s finally able to see straight again and his breath comes back to him.

Keith pulls back, his own chest heaving as he slides his fingers from Shiro’s body too. And he sucks them into his mouth almost right away, licking over them to clean up the mess coating them. Shiro’s eyes slide shut and he lets out a strange noise as he recollects himself. When he meets Keith’s gaze again, he’s shifted back slightly and has cleaned up most of the mess from his face and is grabbing hold of Shiro’s waist.

“Get down here.” And Shiro would be insane not to, even if his legs didn’t feel like they were going to give out. He sinks down slowly into the bath, allowing Keith to draw Shiro’s legs up at his sides so that Keith can position himself between them. He flashes Shiro a smug smirk as he leans into his body, one hand pressed against his chest while the other holds the underside of his thigh. “Good?”

“Always,” Shiro offers, returning Keith’s smirk. Keith hums and leans into him. Shiro’s fingers curl into the back of Keith’s hair as he surges forward and meets him for a biting kiss.

The taste is metallic and Shiro finds himself licking into Keith’s mouth more insistently. It’s rough and messy with Keith pushing back just as hard as Shiro is. Teeth pressing into lips and tongues as much as they clash together and tongues pressing behind them. Keith’s hold on Shiro tightens and he pulls him harder against his own body as he sits Shiro’s thighs up over his own and presses their hips together.

“Wait—” Shiro’s reluctant to pull away when he feels Keith’s cock sliding over his cunt. Keith hushes him before he’s kissing him again, still grinding against him. Shiro groans and his hips move against Keith’s body on their own volition.

Keith peppers kisses down Shiro’s throat as he shifts again and untangles their limbs before he pulls back completely and twists away from Shiro. He reaches out for the end of the bath and picks up the condom he’d already set aside. He pushes himself up onto his knees so that his cock is out of the water. Shiro’s hands run down his sides, down over his hips and to his thighs before running back up in a pattern as Keith works the condom on.

“You’re up for this right?” Keith checks in and Shiro snorts, his body mostly laying back against the end of the bath, almost boneless.

“I would have said something by now if I wasn’t.” He states like it’s obvious.

Keith shrugs and settles back between Shiro’s legs. “I did just finger an orgasm from you, so maybe you’re still catching up with the program.”

Shiro rolls his eyes. “Just fuck me.” Keith grins and leans back into him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Yes, sir.” And Keith pulls Shiro’s thighs up over his own again and lines himself up. The push in lets Shiro know just how sensitive he still is. His eyes roll closed, and he groans softly at the feeling, but it doesn’t hurt, and he knows that being fucked after his first orgasm always feels incredible.

Keith shifts a little and the water laps up Shiro’s throat, still pleasantly warm. He pushes all the way in and holds himself firmly against Shiro’s body, running his hands up his torso. Shiro’s own hands slide up Keith’s sides again and press into his ribs, just holding on as Keith’s fingers trace over scars in his skin.

“Full disclosure, I’m not gonna last with how good you feel,” Keith says as his hands move back down to grip Shiro’s hips.

Shiro scoffs. “Not the first time you’ve said that.” 

Keith’s hips roll into Shiro’s own, his cock sliding against his insides perfectly. Shiro chews his bottom lip as Keith builds up a slow, even pace. His hips roll back before he thrusts right into Shiro again, whole body rolling up against Shiro’s own. Shiro’s head tips back against the edge of the bath and Keith ducks his head down into him. His lips press to Shiro’s throat, parting to let his teeth graze over his skin.

Shiro hisses and reaches up to grip the back of Keith’s hair. He tips his head down and meets Keith for a kiss as he pulls him up. Keith’s mouth moves slowly against his own, keeping it soft and deep, just like his thrusts into Shiro’s body. His hand trails down to Shiro’s cunt, his thumb pressing against his sensitive clit. Shiro groans into the kiss, his brows furrowing because it’s a bit too much, but it still feels so good.

Shiro’s head lolls back against the edge of the bath again as his toes curl. His hands drop to Keith’s legs, gripping his thighs right above his knees as something to keep himself grounded. He uses the hold as leverage to rock his hips back against Keith’s own.

“Babe,” Shiro groans, his eyes squeezed shut as his body clenches, cunt tightening. “Your cock feels so fucking good.”

Keith hums lowly as he presses his mouth to Shiro’s throat again. His thumb strokes eagerly over Shiro’s clit until he’s got his boyfriend shaking beneath him. “Think you can come again like this, baby? Want you to come on my cock, Shiro.”

Shiro whines and everything is so much more sensitive than it normally is. His muscles feel too tight, and his stomach still feels like it’s twisted in too many knots, but with how sensitive his cunt is from the throbbing pain it’s been in all morning, Keith’s cock sliding into him almost drowns all of that out. And the lingering feeling of his orgasm is helping distract him from that pain even more.

“ _Keith_ —” Shiro’s hazy gaze lowers to Keith again as the younger picks up his pace and starts fucking into Shiro harder, faster, his thumb moving with the force to match.

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Keith praises. Shiro’s fingers bite into his skin and his flesh hand might not leave marks, but he’s pretty sure that the prosthetic will leave bruises. He’s trying to work his hips harder down against Keith’s, trying to match his rhythm. But the angle isn’t right, and he doesn’t have proper leverage.

Keith picks up the slack for him until the water is starting to slosh over the rim of the bath, splashing back against their skin the more frantic Keith’s movements become. Shiro’s back to a blabbering mess, moaning and whining from overstimulation. And it’s harder to breathe, his chest tightening, and a string of curses is all he can manage to get out. His hips grind down hard against Keith’s own.

Not a single sound manages to escape his parted lips when he bares his throat and his eyes roll closed. His body is wound so tight, back arched and thighs clenched as tight around Keith’s hips as his cunt is around his cock. And Keith doesn’t stop fucking him or rubbing his clit until Shiro’s nails bite into his skin and he finally finds his voice again. “K-Keith, don’t stop. D-don’t—”

Keith shakes his head, panting so hard that his chest heaves almost in tandem with his thrusts.

The noise Shiro makes when he comes, he’d rather _forget_ , as he tries to muffle it by shoving his thumb into his mouth. Something too high-pitched that he wants to hate, but it has Keith shaking, and his brain is too focused on how fucked-out he feels to really think about it. The tension in his muscles finally snaps and he falls back, limp, into the bath as he cries out softly. Keith fucks him through it, mumbling praise and whatever else that Shiro can’t understand until he’s pushing harder into Shiro’s body, gripping his hips tight as his forehead knocks against Shiro’s cheek. Moaning louder than Shiro even had, Keith clutches him as he comes with Shiro’s cunt still pulsating around his cock.

Shiro manages to lift his hand, and he strokes his fingers through Keith’s hair, wetting it, but neither of them care. Keith tilts his head when he’s able to catch his breath again and peppers kisses across Shiro’s face.

When he pulls back, Shiro’s eyes flutter open and he offers Keith a dazed smile. Keith returns it and leans forward to peck his lips. “And the verdict is?”

“You’re amazing,” Shiro sighs, earning himself a surprised laugh.

Keith kisses him again before he sits up and slowly pulls out. “Okay, but how do you feel?”

“Better, thanks.” Shiro smiles up at him and lets his eyes slide closed again, letting himself relax. He really does feel better. The cramps have subsided for now, and with how blissed out he is, he probably wouldn’t be bothered by them anyway if they hadn't.

“Good,” Keith mumbles as he shifts Shiro’s legs off of himself so that he can get up and dispose of the condom. He settles back into the water with Shiro and runs his fingers lightly through Shiro’s hair before he pats his side. “So, there’s a nice, warm bed covered in old towels waiting for us. And if you need, I can help wear you out some more so you can get some sleep,” Keith offers, his fingers walking over the faded scar under Shiro’s pec.

Letting out a low groan, Shiro tips his head back again as a smile spreads across his lips. “That sounds fucking fantastic. You’re incredible, you know that?”

“Only for you.” And the way Keith says it, it’s so sincere and it leaves a warm, fuzzy feeling in Shiro’s chest. He reaches up for Keith and pulls him in to kiss him again, holding him close against his chest.

Keith’s arms come around his waist and it’s the most comfort Shiro could ever feel as he soaks in the feeling of love his boyfriend pours onto him.


End file.
